Emergencias y responsabilidades
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Le había tomado mucho más de lo que estaba orgulloso de admitir, pero quería hacerlo, quería estar ahí para sus hermanos y hermanas, conocerlos de verdad, ser un buen ejemplo en sus vidas; hacerlos sentir que tenían un hogar y una familia, hacerles saber lo mucho que valían, como nadie había hecho con él cuando era niño. Leo siente que no es un "buen" líder de cabaña.


**Nota original:**

 **Muy bien, chicos, ¡adivinen quién ha vuelto de entre los muertos! De acuerdo, quizás exageré un poco, pero es que así se siente. Sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que publiqué algo, pero, ¿qué puedo decir?, la escuela ha sido una tortura. Estoy tratando de encontrar el equilibrio entre mi vida personal y ésta, pero por ahora sólo puedo ofrecerles esto.**

 **Esta historia ha estado escrita por algunos meses. De hecho, la escribí antes de leer Las pruebas de Apolo, pero de cualquier forma aquí están mis explicaciones: saben cómo soy con los niños pequeños, no los soporto en la vida real, pero me agradan en tanto sean ficticios. Eso hace a Harley el prototipo perfecto de personaje que me gusta porque, en primer lugar, es un niño pequeño y, en segundo, es un hijo de Hefesto, a quien le tengo bastante cariño.**

 **Por otro lado, Leo, como ya saben, es de mis personajes favoritos, así que, ¿qué puedo decir?, la idea de él, que se considera a sí mismo tan "roto" y defectuoso dándose cuenta de que en realidad es bastante capaz y haciéndose responsable de sus hermanos simplemente...**

 **Estoy muy orgullosa de mi bebé, ¿de acuerdo? Muy, muy orgullosa, es todo lo que puedo decir.**

* * *

 ** _Emergencias y responsabilidades_**

* * *

Si hubiera tenido que ser honesto consigo mismo, una vez cada cierto tiempo Leo no podía sino preguntarse por qué lo habían elegido como consejero de su cabaña. Por supuesto que había ayudado a salvar al mundo y todo eso, pero, por el amor de los dioses, había salido de una misión que podía ser mortal para liberar a la Reina del Olimpo prácticamente el día después de que descubriera que era un semidiós y que las deidades antiguas eran reales. Sinceramente no parecía una decisión muy sabia.

Por ejemplo, tal vez ahora llevaba algunos meses en el campamento tras su regreso de derrotar a Gea, pero aún estaba aprendiéndose las reglas del campamento, y dada su afición a romperlas era bastante obvio que algo saldría mal al colocarlo a él como líder.

Por otro lado, tampoco sabía mucho de sus hermanos más allá de sus nombres, y aunque quisiera fingir que eso no era la gran cosa, el campamento debía sentirse como un hogar, como familia, más de una manera emocional que una sanguínea. Honestamente, le parecía injusto que el semidiós a cargo de la cabaña apenas pudiera recordar las edades de los hermanos a los que se suponía que cuidaba.

Todo eso, añadido al hecho de que, a veces, aún sentía ganas de mandarlo todo al Tártaro y escapar de ese lugar lo había hecho pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, sería mejor que alguien como Jake o Nyssa, alguien que realmente sabía cómo se hacían las cosas en el campamento y que había estado ahí por años tomara el puesto.

Piper, sin embargo, no parecía convencida de eso. "No" había dicho ella cuando le había preguntado cómo había conseguido transformado en la ejemplar líder de cabaña que era cuando ella era tan nueva en el cargo como Leo mismo. "No se trata de la cantidad de tiempo que llevas en el Campamento Mestizo, sino de qué tan interesado estás en tus compañeros de cabaña. Y, por favor, Leo, sé que puedes hacer esto".

Fue gracias a la hija de Afrodita que finalmente decidió que tal vez, tal vez, aunque pareciera tan difícil de creer, él realmente debía convertirse en consejero de la cabaña 9. Fue sólo gracias a Piper que entendió que, sabia o no, la decisión ya había sido tomada y, bueno o malo, él era ahora el responsable de sus hermanos; además, para ser sincero, verdaderamente quería hacerlo.

Le había tomado más tiempo del que estaba orgulloso de admitir, pero quería hacerlo; quería estar ahí para sus hermanos y hermanas, conocerlos de verdad, ser un buen ejemplo en sus vidas y hacerlos sentir que tenían un hogar, una familia; hacerles saber que eran valiosos, como nadie había hecho con él cuando niño.

No sabía, sin embargo, que algunos de esos compañeros de cabaña de hecho lo admiraban, sin importarles que Leo sintiera que no había en él nada digno de ser llamado prodigioso. Era sencillo, claro que había salvado al mundo pero, personalmente, había hecho muy poco para merecer los cumplidos de sus hermanos.

El hijo de Hefesto se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, ya estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía hasta que cierto incidente le probó que la opinión que había tenido hasta entonces sobre sí mismo era errónea y que, confundido como esta, había conseguido hacer un buen trabajo como líder. No era como que alguien pudiera culparlo, sinceramente era algo difícil de creer si se lo comparaba con el muchacho menudo e inseguro que había entrado al campamento hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Ahora, decir que Leo Valdez no tenía idea de qué hacer en una emergencia médica era un entendimiento, pero tampoco era una idea muy brillante dejar a un montón de adolescentes a cargo de las fraguas del campamento y luego esperar que no hubiera ningún incidente, y Leo se declaraba inocente de tal ocurrencia.

Sucedió durante una tarde de verano después de la cena, mientras Leo contaba a los integrantes de su cabaña para poder apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta, buscando evitar ser atacados por una arpía hambrienta ―¿qué?, no había sobrevivido hasta entonces sólo para ser devorado por un monstruo justo ahí en el Campamento Mestizo. No tenía ni idea de si las amenazas eran reales, pero no iba a arriesgarse― que se dio cuenta de que Harley faltaba.

Pensando en ello, Leo no había visto al niño en la mesa tampoco. Suspirando, sacó su reloj del cinturón de herramientas que colgaba de su cintura: 8:30. Se suponía que apagaran las luces a las nueve.

Harley era casi siempre alguien bastante responsable, para nada como Leo se había imaginado que sería un niño de ocho años y, de alguna manera, todo el campamento parecía estar bien con la idea de dejarlo en la fraguas trabajando con fuego sólo porque era un hijo de Hefesto, lo que quizás explicaba por qué era más maduro que otros niños de su edad y raramente desobedecía o rompía las reglas.

Esta era, para ser honestos, la primera vez que le daba un problema y, por lo tanto, el latino estaba más preocupado que molesto.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, se imaginó que el primer lugar donde debía buscar a Harley era, precisamente, las fraguas. Quizás sus medios hermanos fueran muy diferentes para considerar que tenían algún parentesco cuando se hablaba de apariencia física, pero si había algo que todos compartían, eso sin duda era su terquedad.

Dioses, mientras había estado construyendo el _Argo II_ prácticamente se había pasado semanas seguidas trabajando, apenas deteniéndose para comer y dormir por un par de horas, habiendo recibido un permiso especial por parte de Quirón para que las arpías no lo molestaran, así que podía entender bastante bien que Harley estuviera tan concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo como para notar que sus hermanos daban su trabajo por terminado o incluso para escuchar la caracola que anunciaba la cena.

Dicho y hecho, tan sólo algunos minutos después de notar la desaparición de su hermano, Leo ya estaba afuera de la cabaña y dirigiéndose hacia las fraguas.

Más tarde, Leo se preguntaría a sí mismo qué esperaba encontrar, pero con toda honestidad, sólo estaba seguro de que lo que encontró no era en forma alguna lo que se había imaginado.

No había un desastre, ninguna explosión que lo anticipara a encontrase con un problema, sólo las mismas fraguas que había visto de forma diaria por tanto tiempo. No fue sino hasta que se acercó al lugar que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Al principio todo lo que pudo escuchar proviniendo del interior fue el repiqueteo de un martillo al golpear contra una pieza de metal, que súbitamente se vio interrumpido por un grito y después algo que sonaba sospechosamente similar a sollozos y tímidas maldiciones.

Bien, pensó, _ahora_ estaba preocupado. Y loa puerta se encontraba cerrada. Maldita sea, ¿quién había puesto ese candado ahí? Sí, sí había sido él, pero sólo porque Nyssa insistía en que, después de la "Maldición de Hefesto" y los problemas con los autómatas era mejor no arriesgarse.

Después de maldecirse un poco a sí mismo, Leo se apresuró a sacar las llaves que ―afortunadamente― llevaba encima para poder entrar y sacar a su hermano del lugar.

Para su alivio ―por lo menos durante los primeros dos segundos, después esa emoción se volvió pánico―, no tardó mucho en encontrar al niño, inclinado sobre su mesa de trabajo mientras aferraba su brazo derecho a su pecho.

―Santos dioses, Harley, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? ―fue lo único que le vino a la mente cuando tuvo que decir algo. _Excelente, Valdez_ , se abofeteó mentalmente una vez que hubo conectado los puntos.

De acuerdo, había habido un accidente, quizás una quemadura o algo parecido, por lo que podía ver. Muy bien, perfecto, podía lidiar con eso, todo estaba bajo control.

Sabía que la tolerancia al fuego y al calor de los miembros de la novena cabaña era a menudo halagada, pero él no tenía voz ni voto en tal asunto llanamente porque él era inmune al fuego en su totalidad y, por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que dijera probablemente sería errónea al tratarse de los otros así que, en realidad, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

―Quizás pasa de las ocho ―masculló Harley a través de su apretada mandíbula, en respuesta a la pregunta del mayor.

―Dioses míos, ¿a quién le importa? ―dijo Leo, más para sí mismo que para su hermano mientras se hincaba frente al otro hijo de Hefesto para quedar a su altura―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Chispa ―replicó el chico haciendo una mueca cuando Leo tomó su brazo derecho para examinarlo.

―Claro ―asintió el latino, incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir. A veces, al trabajar con fuego o con aceite hirviendo ocurría que un fragmento del abrasado carbón o una gota del ardiente líquido brincaba, llegando a alcanzar al trabajador en el brazo o incluso en el rostro.

La mayoría de las veces no era peligroso y ni siquiera necesitaba tratamiento médico, pues no causaba más que un siseo de dolor y una marca roja que más tarde desaparecía, pero algunas ocasiones _sí_ causaba algo de daño.

Para ser honesto, Leo nunca se había preguntado a sí mismo cómo tratar una quemadura. En el nombre de todos los tornillos de las fraguas de su padre, ni siquiera lo necesitaba, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Sin embargo, había algo en la angustiada expresión de su hermano que hacía que deseara haberlo hecho.

― _Sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana_ * ―recitó sin pensar, su mente bastante lejos, mientras acariciaba la piel herida, repitiendo de manera casi automática algo que su madre solía decirle de niño cada vez que se caía o se raspaba una rodilla, lo cual había ocurrido con bastante frecuencia.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―cuestionó Harley, el dolor olvidado de súbito debido al extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

―Un hechizo de curación latino ―ofreció, dándose cuenta de que eso había sonado más inteligente en su cabeza que fuera de su boca cuando recibió una mirada imperturbable del más pequeño de sus hermanos―. Voy a llevarte a la enfermería ahora mismo ―propuso de vuelta.

Piper tenía razón, pensó por primera vez más tarde esa noche, quizás nadie estaba preparado para cuando aparecían las emergencias, pero era la manera en la que se reaccionaba a ellas lo que verdaderamente demostraba si estabas o no listo para convertirte en líder. Como en muchas otras cosas, no importaba si sabías o no lo que estabas haciendo, sino el hecho de que enfrentaras tu propia ignorancia ―y tu propio miedo― en lugar de dar un paso atrás.

Afortunadamente, la herida de Harley no era seria ―sólo necesito un ungüento que apestaba como los mil demonios pero que funcionaba y en par de días de descanso―, pero el asegurarse el bienestar del pequeño realmente fue como levantar un peso del pecho del latino.

Si después de ese incidente Leo adquirió el hábito de contar a sus hermanos antes de salir de las fraguas ―y antes de cerrarlas― en lugar de después de la cena empezando siempre por el más joven hasta el mayor o no lo notó nadie o decidieron que no estaba relacionado.

Por otro lado, lo que quizás o quizás no tenía nada que ver era que, más tarde esa semana, Leo instaló un botón de emergencia en todas y cada una de las mesas de trabajo, mismo que, cuando se activaba, disparaba una alarma, primero en su reloj y después en la enfermería, sólo en caso de un accidente.

¿Qué?, si iba a ser el consejero de la cabaña 9 debía hacerlo bien y demostrar algo de responsabilidad, sin importar que Nyssa ―o la mitad de la cabaña, en realidad― rodara los ojos y le dijera que no necesitaban tal cosa, sobre todo porque la sonrisa en sus labios la desmentía. Por otro lado, tan sólo ver el agradecimiento en los ojos de su hermano menor hacía que valiera la pena.

* * *

 **Nota original:**

 **Así que... ¿qué les pareció? ¿La espera valió la pena? ¿Sí, no tal vez? ¿Han pensado en los integrantes de la cabaña 9 porque yo (si no es muy, muy obvio) sí lo he hecho?**

 ***Bueno, no lo llamamos "hechizo", pero vi un meme sobre ello en Facebook y de inmediato pensé en Leo. Después esto... se escribió solo. Aquí iba originalmente la traducción, pero como ya está en español... lo dejaré así. Las madres sí dicen eso mientras soban moretones o cortadas de sus hijos, por lo menos en México, aunque ahora que me lo pregunto... ¿es así en los otros países?, ¿pueden iluminarme un poco, chicos?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero poder pasarme por aquí pronto a pesar de que ya vienen mis exámenes. ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
